


all the world’s a stage (and all the men and women merely players)

by mzanthropist



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Co-stars, Alternate Universe - TV Cast, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzanthropist/pseuds/mzanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>From otpprompts:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your OTP are actors and they meet when they are cast as love interests in a <strike>movie</strike> television series.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The five canons of working in television:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Auditions are the <em>worst</em> (this is a sentiment shared by all parties involved);</li>
<li>Compatibility and teamwork are paramount (your co-stars are your friends (and maybe something more…), not rivals);</li>
<li>Traveling is not only for leisure and pleasure (but work-related travel is a blast with the right people; also, prepare to accumulate a lot of frequent-flyer miles);</li>
<li>You will be contractually obligated to promote the show (this means mandatory attendance at press events, premieres and award shows in appropriate attire); and</li>
<li>The ultimate goal is to get picked up for another season (leaving viewers with blue balls is an absolute no-no).</li>
</ol>
<p>(Or the Sensates as cast members of a TV series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the world’s a stage (and all the men and women merely players)

**Author's Note:**

> I filled the Sense8-shaped void in my heart by writing this TV cast AU I never needed in my life. Please, suffer with me.

**_Entertainment Weekly_ **

_  
_

_ Netflix Greenlights New Series ‘Sensate’ _

_March 27, 2013_

_Netflix has commissioned a 12-episode first season for ‘Sensate’,_ _a dramedy about eight intercontinental strangers (their only shared connection is employment with a technology company, albeit in various capacities and at various levels of the corporate hierarchy) who suddenly find themselves mentally and emotionally linked after a chance encounter / freak accident._

_Helmed by brother-sister duo Andy and Lana Wachowski in concert with frequent collaborator J. Michael Straczynski (the series marks the trio’s first foray into television), ‘Sensate’ has been described as “‘The Office’ meets ‘Silicon Valley’ with a sprinkling of ‘Lost’”. (Netflix wasn’t kidding when it called the show ‘ambitious’ – there’s a lot to live up to when those three titles are mentioned in the same breath.)_

_Not surprisingly, the series has had the land of television buzzing and industry heavyweights aflutter with anticipation for some time now. If everything goes to plan and all expectations are met, the Wachowskis’ brainchild promises to be nothing short of spectacular._

_Production on the series is expected to begin mid-2014 with its unveiling scheduled for sometime in summer 2015._

\--

 

Lest anyone tell you otherwise, know this: casting for a television series is a frustrating, on-the-brink-of-ripping-out-one’s-own-hair process.

 

Though it’s up for debate and some may vehemently argue otherwise (“Everything hinges on the _writing_. Without a solid script or story, all you’ve got is a group of brainless morons uttering a bunch of meaningless words.”), the actors can make or break a television series. Why? Because they are the ones tasked with promulgating the narrative, breathing life into the characters and their circumstances – like it or not, actors bore the not insignificant (and at times unenviable) responsibility of selling the story, of convincing millions of people to please invest in so-and-so’s and what’s-her-name’s past, present and future. Because if viewers feel no visceral connection to the characters, then there’s nothing compelling them to tune in week after week (or blearily binge-watch an entire season in one sitting). In which case, the show was destined for an abrupt cancellation, pulled from the roster as the network brass rue the dollars wasted on a dud.

 

So many shows have met this fate, and Lana was determined that her and Andy’s pet project not be one of them. Which is why casting this role ( _Thea Middleton: An English public relations specialist haunted by the spectres of a harrowing past_ according to the open call notice) is absolutely crucial, why she won’t settle for anyone less than “The One”.

 

As one of the most layered and complex characters she and Andy had ever written (the twenty-page character sketch and backstory is evidence of this), a passable portrayal by a half-decent, above average thespian just wasn’t going to cut it. No, what they needed was an actress who would completely give herself to the role, one who was prepared to make Thea’s development and growth her own. Without that, Lana may as well beat the network executives to the punch and scrap the whole project herself, her ego and two-and-a-half years of careful, intricate world-building be damned.

 

And as hours turned into days in the search, it was looking more and more likely that she would have to make good on her word.

 

That is, until the eleventh day of open call auditions when a pair of studded combat boots shuffle across the linoleum floor and into Lana’s peripheral vision. Intrigued (she was a sucker for extravagant footwear, especially those with an excess of hardware), her gaze travels up, skimming over a black shift dress and bulky military jacket before coming to rest on—

 

“Your hair,” Lana blinks, leaning back into the hard plastic of her seat. “It’s _blue_.” Well, not really – there’s one streak of blue in a sea of platinum blond waves.

 

A hand adorned with an assortment of rings reaches up self-consciously. “Uh, yeah,” the blonde says in lilted English, hand dropping back to her side. “I know the script specified dark hair, but my agent called me up last minute and I hadn’t had the time to dye it—”

 

“No,” Lana interrupts gently, casting a sidelong glance at her brother. From the way his back has straightened, head tilting to the side in interest, it was a safe bet that his thoughts right then were along the same lines as her own. It may not be what either of them had envisioned but—

 

“It’s perfect, actually.”

 

Andy nods in agreement, fingers steepling. “Before we start, could you slate for us real quick?”

 

“Uh,” confused hazel eyes dart across the panel uncertainly, “I’m sorry?”

 

Lana bites back a smile. “A not-so-technical term for ‘looking into the camera and saying your name’.”

 

“Uh, alright.” The blonde turns toward the camera. “Riley Gunna—” she stops mid-syllable, head shaking slightly before she continues, “Blue. Riley Blue.”

 

_Riley Blue_ , Lana repeats in her head, eyes dropping to the headshot and resume splayed out before her. _There must be a story behind that._

 

A story that may or may not be the reason behind the ease with which she settles into character, effortlessly (and almost instinctually) tapping into the profound sadness and _pain_ so central to Thea. Riley does more than immerse herself in the role; she incarnates – no, actually _becomes_ – Thea.

 

Lana can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Because here, _finally_ , was someone who could do this character justice, could give her the depth and dimension required to take her from a mere set of descriptions and characterizations to a full-fledged living, breathing, _feeling_ human being. And all without coming across as disingenuous or false.

 

As Riley shoulders her bag and Linda, their trusted casting director, gives the “we'll be in touch” spiel ( _oh, they’ll be in touch, alright_ ), Lana pulls her phone into her lap. _Joe, I think we’ve found our Thea_.

 

(Her thumbs may have typed _think_ , but both her brain and heart _know_ that they have.)

 

\--

 

**_TVLine_ **

****

_ Netflix’s ‘Sensate’ Cast Revealed _

_May 11, 2014_

_At the Netflix upfront this morning, the streaming giant’s head of original content, Cindy Holland, announced the cast for ‘Sensate’, the much talked about series from the Wachowski siblings about eight employees of a multinational corporation who become psychically linked after a freak accident._

_Boasting a diverse, international cast, the show will introduce several unfamiliar faces to American audiences, including Mexican telenovela actor Lito Rodriguez (best known for his portrayal of Tino El Caido in Univision’s ‘Senda Prohibida’), German actor Wolfgang Bogdanow (_ Inglorious Basterds _), South Korean actress Sun Bak, Icelandic actress Riley Blue, Indian actress Kala Dandekar, and Kenyan actor Capheus Van Damme. The Americans among the ensemble are Tony nominee Will Gorski and vlogger Nomi Marks (making her acting debut on the series)._

_Production is expected to begin next month in San Francisco._

 

\--

 

Riley is the answer to their prayers – Lana’s gift from God, if you will (and that’s a bold statement coming from a devout atheist such as herself) – because everything just falls into place once the Icelander’s on board. In no time at all, they have their principal cast locked down – every single one of them first choice for their respective roles – and raring to go. It’s almost as if her audition had set a precedent of sorts in the cosmos.

 

And what a fucking glorious ensemble it was. In addition to Riley, they’ve got industry veterans Lito Rodriguez (Univision cash cow five years running), Wolfgang Bogdanow (your typical “broody dude with gun” who was looking to break out of that mold), and Sun Bak (returning to Hollywood after taking a two-year hiatus to complete a master’s in economics). And then there were the freshly-plucked-from-obscurity-and-wet-behind-the-ears newbies Capheus Van Damme, Kala Dandekar and Nomi Marks (all of whom were exceptionally talented and had a quality about them that just _screamed_ staying power and lasting careers).

 

But Lana thinks they truly lucked out with Will Gorski, a promising young actor hot off a successful Broadway run and Tony nomination for his role in _The Glass Menagerie_. Because while the kinship between all eight actors is fantastic (the first table read feels more like a family reunion than a first meeting amongst colleagues), the chemistry between Will and Riley was something else altogether. Genuine and inimitable, their interactions had that slow-burn intensity and compelling _something_ that, in addition to catching the rest of the cast and crew by surprise, was guaranteed to draw the female (and select male) demographic in droves.

 

(Here’s the thing:

 

Romance was never meant to be a central focus of the show. Hell, the possibility of a romantic relationship within the ‘cluster’ – yes, that’s what they were calling the main eight – had never even come up during development. The show was rooted in the notion of empathy and understanding between strangers from different walks of life; it revolved around a connection so profound – so _deep_ – that it transcended familial, platonic and romantic love. So the unspoken consensus had been that a romantic storyline would be counterintuitive, only serving to undermine and detract from the very message they wanted to convey.

 

But that first table read was a game changer. Will and Riley’s natural (and so very palpable) affinity for each other draws raised brows, their exchange of lines stilling all activity around the table (Lana’s pretty sure she stops _breathing_ at one point) — both clear indications that there was something there to be exploited.

 

Yes, that sounds all shades of opportunistic, but the reality of the television industry is that you do whatever it takes to stay on air long enough to tell your story from beginning to end. And to accomplish that, you capitalize on whatever you can get your desperate hands on. So when a gift like this one presents itself, you’d be a complete idiot not to seize it.)

 

Needless to say, the scripts get reworked in record time.

 

\--

 

**_Chicago Tribune_ **

__

_ Netflix’s ‘Sensate’ begins filming in Chicago this weekend _

_July 7, 2014_

_The cast and crew of television series ‘Sensate’ roll into the Windy City this Friday, the second of eight stops (principal photography kicked off in San Francisco last month and concluded earlier this week) in an ambitious shoot that’ll span continents and oceans in order to take audiences on a whirlwind jaunt across the globe. (Click here for the show’s synopsis.)_

_With more than half of the production expected to take place on location all across the city, Chicagoans everywhere should prepare to encounter their share of inconvenient road closures and cordoned off buildings until the Chicago leg of production wraps in early August._

_From there, the Netflix show will go abroad, shooting in London, Berlin, Seoul, Mexico City, Nairobi and Mumbai. ‘Sensate’ is scheduled to bow next summer._

\--

 

By the end of the shoot, the cast and crew have flown a combined (and absolutely mind-boggling) total of 100,000 miles – for the geography nerds out there, that’s four times the circumference of the Earth. And while it’s as exhausting as it sounds (it’s a wonder that production wraps on schedule, what with everyone constantly jet lagged as they were), there really isn’t anything to complain about when you’re on what’s tantamount to an all-expenses-paid backpacking trip of a lifetime.

 

They start their journey together in San Francisco—

 

_The city’s cable cars (“Wait, so how are these different from streetcars?”) are the source of everyone’s obsession, while its hills are the bane of their existence (“Is nothing in this city on an even plane?”), which, despite their steepness, does not (cannot, **will** not) stop the girls from making the obligatory trip to the “Full House” house (“I will boycott ‘Fuller House’ if this house isn’t in the opening credits.”)._

 

Then spend a month in Chicago—

 

_After (over)indulging in the city’s famed deep-dish pizzas, eponymous hot dogs and caramel-cheese popcorn, everyone gets an earful from Daniela the wardrobe assistant (“Are you all trying to make my life more difficult on purpose?” she grouses around a mouthful of pins)._

 

Before flying down to Mexico City—

 

_Their first night in town, they become a bunch of college kids on spring break making questionable life choices. Over the course of just four short hours, the group:_

_1) Consumes a little too much tequila;_

_2) Gets serenaded by a mariachi band;_

_3) Buys the most flamboyant sombreros imaginable;_

_4) Loses Nomi somewhere between the sombrero stand and the joyer_ _ía (note: the two shops were a mere half-block apart);_

_5) Organizes a rather disorganized search party (How hard was it to find a tall blond woman with a garish sombrero strapped to her head? As it turns out, pretty fucking hard.);_

_6) Debates calling the police (“Is it 911 here too?”);_

__7) Wanders around aimlessly for another hour (“Were we not just here? I swear we passed this taquería five minutes ago…”) before deciding_ _ _to head back to the hotel (“Maybe she found her way back?” “Doubtful – the girl has zero sense of direction. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you told me she’d walked right into the Gulf of Mexico.”); and_

_8) Finds Nomi back at their hotel, flirting (awkwardly) with a cute bartender with a head of colourful dreads. (When questioned, Nomi can’t recall how she made her way back. “I think I may have hijacked a bicycle…?”)_

 

After which London is their next stop—

 

_Cold, dreary and **damp** (who knew an entire city could smell like wet dog?), the British capital is Lito’s least favourite place to shoot. Despite spending every second between takes bundled in a goose down jacket, nursing a blazing hot tea, he’s pretty sure he’s caught a permanent cold (“Could you be any more of a drama queen?” Nomi asks, eyes rolling. Lito sniffs haughtily. “As a matter of fact, yes I can.”) The city was basically a snow globe of fog and rain (good God, where was the **sun**?), and if he never has to go back, he’s more than okay with it. _

_(Alright, so London wasn’t a **total** loss. Because that’s where he learns through the grapevine – i.e., Daniela – that Hernando, the cute craft services guy he’d been (not so) secretly mooning over, was now single, having just recently split from his painter boyfriend of ten months.)_

 

Followed by Berlin—

 

_No one ever talks about what happened in Berlin. Especially not Will._

 

Then Seoul—

 

_Sun invites them all to one of her kickboxing sessions. There, they discover that her stunts on set are just the tip of the iceberg. By the time the hour is up, they’ve not only learned to do a proper round kick, but also leave with the knowledge that it is entirely possible for a 200-pound man to get his ass handed to him by a tiny Korean woman. (Wolfgang seriously regrets volunteering for the demonstration.)_

 

And Mumbai soon after—

 

_They unexpectedly become extras in an elaborate Bollywood dance sequence that’s filming in the heart of the city. The lively harmony of sitar, tabla and bansuri ring in their ears for days afterward._

 

Finally closing out the adventure in Nairobi.

 

_They spend a Saturday morning on safari at Nairobi National Park. The highlight is the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust, where between 11 and noon, they watch orphaned baby rhinos and elephants take their daily mud baths. Capheus and Kala spend the entire hour debating whose elephants are superior. (“African ones are bigger!” Capheus insists. “Larger ears, longer tusks and trunk—“ Kala huffs impatiently. “Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better,” she retorts.) In the end, they decide to call it a draw._

 

\--

 

The press tour for the show kicks off with a Google Chat session moderated by TVLine’s Michael Ausiello. It’s a clever – and convenient, what with the eight of them scattered around the globe – marketing strategy that has each of them beaming in from their respective corner of the world.

 

Nomi’s in San Francisco (with Amanita – aka cute bartender from Mexico) for Pride, while Capheus is in LA, recording voice work for a new Pixar feature. Wolfgang calls in from Vancouver (no one really knows why he’s there, and he doesn’t offer an explanation), while Kala claims to be in Mumbai, though the wallpaper behind her looks suspiciously like the one in Wolfgang’s feed… Sun connects from her apartment in Seoul, a Beagle-Labrador mix perched on her lap, and Lito from his Lomas de Chapultepec condo with Hernando working in the kitchen behind him. Meanwhile, Riley is in Reykjavik (it’s her father’s birthday), and Will in New York where he’s rehearsing for a play that’s set to debut in September.

 

It’s the first time in months that they’re all together again. (They do their best to keep in touch after the season wraps, emailing, texting and tagging each other on various social media platforms every chance they get. But coordinating around eight different schedules – not to mention time zones – is easier said than done, and they never manage to work out a time when all eight of them are free and able to get Wi-Fi access.) And while they may not _physically_ be in each other’s presence, that hardly makes a difference—they’re laughing, joking and talking over each other as if they were.

 

Really, it’s as if they’d never been separated at all.

 

\--

 

Some things – like Riley’s hair, which has been every hue from deep auburn to strawberry blond (“For a role,” she explains each time, playing with the blunt ends self-consciously.) and Lito’s abs (“Never fall in love with a chef, my friends,” he cautions with an exaggerated sigh. “They’re neurotic perfectionists who leave far too much delicious food lying around the house.”) – may change, but what remains constant – and resistant to distance and time – is their camaraderie and affection for each other.

 

Everything about their dynamic – be it Kala’s ability to coax polysyllabic responses from Wolfgang, the delicate balance between Capheus’s unremitting exuberance and Sun’s observant reticence, Nomi and Lito’s shared love for all things beautiful, or the shy smiles and furtive glances between Will and Riley (ridiculously intimate whether it’s exchanged from opposite ends of a room or across the Atlantic) – is like gravity – stable, anchoring and unshakeable.

 

\--

 

**_Just Jared_ **

_ Will Gorski & Riley Blue Celebrate Netflix Series ‘Sensate’ at the Show’s Premiere! _

_May 28, 2015_

_Will Gorski looks super suave in a suit and tie while hitting the red carpet at the series premiere of ‘Sensate’ on Wednesday evening (May 27) in San Francisco, California._

_The 26-year old actor was joined at the event by his co-stars Riley Blue (sporting newly brunette locks), Wolfgang Bogdanow, Lito Rodgriguez, Sun Bak, Nomi Marks, Kala Dandekar and Capheus Van Damme. Also pictured posing with the cast are series creators Lana Wachowski, Andy Wachowski and J. Michael Straczynski._

_Don’t forget to watch ‘Sensate’ on June 5 when all 12 episodes stream on Netflix at midnight!_

**_CLICK FOR MORE PHOTOS_ **

 

\--

 

That the premiere (a celebration of their blood, toil, tears and sweat – both figuratively and literally) takes place in San Francisco is rather fitting – it is, after all, where this whole endeavour had begun. It’s also not lost on anyone that this is the first time in nearly a year that all eight of them are not only on the same continent (even that was a rarity), but also in the same city and venue. Online gatherings are great, but nothing can top in-the-flesh get-togethers.

 

The reunion is a boisterous affair – there’s a good deal of back slapping between the boys and several rounds of delighted squeals from the girls. Standing huddled together, everyone a mere arm’s length of each other, conversation flows and laughter erupts. They talk over – and simultaneously finish the sentence of – one another, volume rising as each of them try in vain to be heard over their self-generated cacophony.

 

When repeatedly asked how they got along on set, they don’t have to lie.

 

-

 

Riley’s the last to arrive, looking harried and breathless, both hair and dress slightly askew.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” she huffs between breaths, one hand reaching for her mussed hair as the other shoots down to her dress, doing a strange variation of the tap-head-while-rubbing-belly exercise. “The traffic on the way over was awful,” she explains, smiling gratefully when Nomi flicks lint off the bodice of her dress. “Did I miss anything?”

 

Everyone assures her that she’s made it just in time, that each of them had only arrived maybe five or ten minutes ago. Everyone, that is, except Will, who suddenly finds that his mouth has gone dry, tongue immobilized and not unlike a beached whale.

 

The point of Nomi’s elbow digs into his ribs, jostling him out of his stupor. Though he thinks he may have been better off in that state, considering the stammered and incoherent compliment that leaves his mouth.

 

“You – uh – wow – _ahem_ – uh, you look…” he untucks a hand from his pocket and flails it in Riley’s general direction, scrabbling for the right word, “-- really pretty…?” He flushes at his own lameness. So many adjectives to choose from ( _beautiful, gorgeous, stunning_ to name a few) and he, God help him, decides ‘really pretty’ is the winner.

 

“Was that a question, Will?” Nomi teases as Lito snickers into his palm and Sun’s lips quirk into an amused smile. But Will notices none of this, completely distracted by the shade of pink spreading across the snow-white expanse of Riley’s nose and cheeks. His heart flops like a fish on land when she smiles, murmuring a quiet thanks that’s almost lost in the din and chaos surrounding them.

 

Everyone resists rolling their eyes when Will croaks out a garbled “You’re welcome.”

 

-

 

The rest of the evening flies by in a blur, all of them high on the adrenaline rush and frenzy of a big Hollywood premiere.

 

There are a lot of photos — too many, in Kala’s opinion. She spends a total of fifteen minutes in front of the photo wall, but sees stars for the remainder of the night.

 

Lito, on the other hand, isn’t the least bit bothered by the incessant snapping of shutters and flashing of bulbs. In fact, he almost seems to welcome it. Which is easy when you’ve got a pair of sunglasses shielding your eyes from the onslaught of blinding white light. He’s the only one who doesn’t stagger off the red carpet blindly. Even so, no one begrudges him for coming prepared.

 

For 97% of the night, Wolfgang is the paragon of German stoicism, expression impassive and just this side of surly as he trudges down the red carpet, hands tucked stubbornly into his pant pockets. That said, his lips give way to an uncharacteristically bright smile when Kala sidles up next to him inside the theatre. (These two were _terrible_ at clandestine relationships.)

 

Meanwhile, Nomi and Capheus engage in a contest of _Who Can Take the Most Selfies with Fans_ (the latter wins by a very narrow margin), while Sun takes her time down the press line, giving thoughtful, articulate answers to each and every question (yes, even the asinine ones about her dress and jewelry – both on loan from Alexander McQueen, if anyone cared to know).

 

In the auditorium, Will and Riley are seated next to each other. Though no one takes credit, it is most certainly not a coincidence.

 

\--

 

‘Sensate’ turns out to be a real award season contender. The entire cast is nominated for (and go on to win) Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series at the SAG Awards. (The morning the nominations are announced, Nomi wakes up to shrieks emanating from the kitchen. Fearing the worst – because only a fire or an intruder should warrant a scream of that decibel and intensity – Nomi jackknifes out of bed, grabbing the Louisville Slugger propped next to the nightstand as she rushes out of the bedroom. She finds Amanita bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of the small TV that sits atop the countertop. It’s not long before Nomi’s screaming alongside her.)

 

Riley is recognized for her performance—

 

_By the second episode, Blue confirms my suspicions that while she may be relatively new to the industry, she is a force to be reckoned with. Her portrayal of Thea Middleton (undoubtedly one of, if not, the most complex and nuanced characters in the series) is graceful and authentic. She takes a character susceptible to irrevocably devolving into an unflattering, alienating caricature and shapes her into a likeable and relatable human being with whom, despite her faults and flaws, audiences have no choice but to empathize. Blue finds and maintains that very delicate balance between drama and comedy, conveying the despair that has seeped deep into Thea’s core while teasing us with smiles which suggest that the shards of hope and optimism can be made whole again. Maintaining this equilibrium is a tall order for any actor, but Blue makes it look effortless, rising to the occasion to make us snort with amusement even as tears are blurring our vision._

_— The Hollywood Reporter_

 

—with an Outstanding Female Actor in a Drama Series nomination. (She’s woken by a phone call from her agent at 6 in the morning. She groggily asks him to slow down, unable to keep up with his agitated rambling in her sleep-addled state. Once she discerns the reason for his hysteria though, she sobers rather quickly.) She loses to Claire Danes (‘Homeland’ had returned in top form for its sixth and final season), but she honestly doesn’t mind. Winning with the rest of her castmates – people she’s come to consider some of her closest friends, who have become her second _family_ – is more than enough.

 

-

 

The Golden Globes is hands down their favourite event. First of all, they got to rub shoulders with movie stars (Brangelina are seated a mere ten feet from them, and when they make their way to the group’s table during a commercial break, Kala almost faints from the sheer nerves and excitement), directors (Lito informs Martin Scorsese that the bespectacled director bears a striking resemblance to the main character – “the old, grumpy one; not the cute boy scout one” – from _Up_. Scorsese graciously thanks him, though the rest of the group can’t quite understand how similarity in likeness to a curmudgeon from a children’s movie can be taken as a compliment), and high-ranking studio executives (Will quite literally bumps into Harvey Weinstein on his way back from the men’s room. He gapes like a goldfish in lieu of offering an apology.) Suffice it to say, all of them leave the ceremony a little dazed and a _lot_ starstruck.

 

And #2: It happened to be the most _fun_ award show. Tina and Amy return as fourth time co-hosts after taking a breather the year prior (rumour had it that NBC paid the ladies a pretty penny for their trouble). Not only are their jokes sharp and on point, the pair knows how to throw a rocking after-party. At which, everyone in attendance (the ‘Sensate’ crew included) gets hammered.

 

Though in retrospect, they’d already been pretty far gone before they hit up said after-party. (Apparently the Hollywood Foreign Press Association had an endless supply of Moët locked up in a cellar somewhere…)

 

Regardless, they all wake up the next morning (okay, afternoon) with pounding headaches and mouths so dry they could give the Sahara Desert a run for its money.

 

And oh yeah, at some point they’d managed to snag Best Television Series Drama.

 

-

 

The show doesn’t get nominated for a Best Drama Emmy despite winning both the Golden Globe and Critic’s Choice Award. Everyone suspects it has something to do with the sci-fi-y nature of the show (the Academy has a terrible track record with recognizing – read: flat out refuses to acknowledge – the sci-fi genre. ‘Lost’ is the anomaly.) They’re in pretty good company though – ‘Orphan Black’ was snubbed for the fifth year in a row.

 

But Riley does get nominated for Best Supporting Actress in a Drama (there were no “leads” amongst them; they were an ensemble, each of their roles and stories integral to the success of the series).

 

When they call her name – when she _wins_ (oh my _God_ , that’s _her_ name on that gold envelope), Riley blinks dumbly, ears ringing as the camera (and what feels like the rest of the world) turns to her expectantly.

 

Which is when it dawns on her that she hadn’t prepared a speech. (She didn’t think she would actually need one!) Panic and dread set in. _What does she say? Who does she thank? Was she sure her voice was even working? Oh God, what if she gets played off by the band? What if—?_

 

Her thoughts come to a halt when Will lays a gentle hand over her clenched fists, head canting to meet her downcast eyes. “Hey,” he rasps softly, “relax. You’ve got this.”

 

Riley shakes her head, the movement jerky with agitation. “I-I can’t go up there. I haven’t got a speech or anything, and I’ll probably trip on my dress—.”

 

Warm hands wrap around her clammy ones; her eyes flutter shut. “You know exactly who to thank, you don’t need that stuff written down. But if you do happen to completely blank, you can always resort to the ‘you know who you are’ line; that always seems to work out well.” She huffs out a breathless chuckle. “And as for the tripping thing, I doubt that’s going to happen, but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll walk you to the stage, make sure you get there in one piece and without major incident.” He grins, tipping his head toward the stage. “So let’s get you up there.”

 

Honestly, no one blames Riley for what she does next — which is grab Will by the lapels and kiss him squarely on the lips.

 

(Somewhere behind them, Kala and Hernando coo in unison while Nomi mutters, “About goddamn time.”)

 

\--

 

A week later, the show gets picked up for a second season.

 

All in all, it’s a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please drop a note if you've got the time, either here or on [Tumblr](http://mzanthropist.tumblr.com) (where we can cry about this show together). I love hearing back from readers!


End file.
